the_milky_way_future_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Langdon
Robert Langdon was a famous and renowned symbologist and writer who aided the Catholic Church and the Vatican in the Antimatter Crisis of 2000. He would go on to stop a number of crises in the early 2000s and 2010s, usually of religious or political nature. Early life Robert Langdon was born in Exeter, New Hampshire, United States on June 22nd in 1964. At the age of seven, Langdon fell into a well and was trapped there over night. This left him with a lasting claustrophobia that constantly plagued him in his later years. A frequently referred to accessory is his Mickey Mouse watch, a gift from his parents on his ninth birthday. His father died when he was 12 years old. In prep school, he played water polo and was a skilled diver. Career and later life Langdon became a professor at Harvard, teaching Symbology and Art History. Even as he got older, he would retain his “morning ritual” of swimming laps in the college's pool; his campus nickname “The Dolphin” was both because of his affable personality and his diving skills. By 2003, he had published numerous texts on symbols and was working on the manuscript of his next book, Symbols of the Lost Sacred Feminine, which won him recognition by Jacques Saunière and involved him in later events. This renown as a symbologist caught the attention of CERN in 2000, which led him to the Vatican, and of the WHO in 2013, which led him to Florence. After his father died, Peter Solomon became a father figure to him and when Solomon was kidnapped in Washington D.C. in 2009, Langdon became involved in further events. Throughout his adventures, Langdon displayed a brilliant problem-solving mind and an Eidetic Memory. "Angels and Demons Incident" In 2000, Robert Langdon is called to CERN headquarters in Switzerland to find out about the religious symbological implications of the death of CERN's finest and best-known physicist, Leonardo Vetra. When he starts to investigate the murder, his obsession for the subject history comes into play. Langdon is later joined in the investigation by Vittoria Vetra (Leonardo's daughter) and they start their journey to the Vatican to unlock the mystery behind the Illuminati, an anti-Catholic secret society which has deeply infiltrated many global institutions, political, economical and religious. Langdon and Vetra solve the mystery of the Illuminati by following the Path of Illumination in Rome and in so doing explain the disappearances of four Cardinals during a papal conclave, the murder of Leonardo Vetra, and the theft of antimatter (a substance that can be used for mass destruction). Langdon ends up having a relationship with Vittoria Vetra. Vittoria Vetra asks him if he has ever had a divine experience. When he replies in the negative, Vittoria strips and quips, “You've never been to bed with a yoga master, have you?” Their relationship, however, does not last, as he later says that he had not seen her for at least a year. "The Da Vinci Code Incident" 3 years after his affairs in Vatican City, Robert Langdon is in Paris to give a lecture on his work. Having made an appointment to meet with Jacques Saunière, the curator of the Louvre, he is startled to find the French police, headed by police captain Bezu Fache, at his hotel room door. They inform him that Saunière has been murdered and they would like his immediate assistance at the Louvre to help them solve the crime. Unknown to Langdon, he is in fact the prime suspect in the murder and has been summoned to the scene of the crime so that the police may extract a confession from him. While he is in the Louvre, he meets Sophie Neveu, a young Cryptologist from the DCPJ. When Langdon and Sophie get the chance to talk in private, he finds out that Jacques Saunière is her grandfather. Saunière instructs Sophie to “Find Robert Langdon,” according to the message he left for her in the floor, therefore, Sophie believes he is innocent of her grandfather's murder. Langdon embarks on another quest, dodging the police and trying to solve the mystery of a secret ancient society which was led by Leonardo da Vinci himself, the Priory of Sion. Langdon uncovers the mystery behind Mary Magdalene and the Holy Grail, also called Sang real. Along the way, Langdon and Sophie meet with English scholar Sir Leigh Teabing. Teabing tells them of Emperor Constantine the Great and the rise of Christianity, and the question of Jesus Christ's divinity. Looking at a painted depictions of the Last Supper, Teabing reveals to the duo that Mary Magdalene was Jesus's wife, and bore him a child, a fact long held by the Assassins brotherhood but lost in time due to the influence of the church. The truth of living descendants of Christ understandably led to an effort by those in power to destroy that bloodline in order to keep the power invested in the clergy. The group is attacked at Teabing's house by an albino monk of Opus Dei known only as Silas. Physical appearance By his female colleagues, Langdon was called an erudite, not much handsome in the classical sense. He was described as having probing blue eyes, thick black hair with wisps of gray, dimpled chin, and a strong, carefree smile. His voice was arrestingly deep, low, and baritone which had been described by his female students as “chocolate for the ears.” He was six foot tall and his body was the one of a swimmer, lean and toned thanks to his morning ritual in Harvard's pool. Personality and traits Langdon is said to be a tough teacher and strict disciplinarian, but he was also a lover of fun. Throughout the books and the lessons he recalls, it is clear that he is not the ordinary professor, he knows how to entertain the crowd and keep the attention on him, even if sometimes, the students have a different opinion. Robert is rather open-minded, he can be seen at the campus discussing themes that go from informatics to ancient religion, but he is also known to believe that old myths are no more than just that. Category:History Category:Humans Category:Religion